<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>heart in hand by Trilies</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24962407">heart in hand</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trilies/pseuds/Trilies'>Trilies</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Katekyou Hitman Reborn!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crushes, M/M, casual assassination attempts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:33:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,672</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24962407</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trilies/pseuds/Trilies</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Chikusa just went along to Namimori Middle to babysit Ken, who got challenged to a boxing rematch. </p><p>So how the hell did he end up following after an assassin with the Vongola Sun Guardian? And why does his face feel weird at the words the other guy is saying to him?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kakimoto Chikusa/Sasagawa Ryohei</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>KHR Rare Pair Week 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>heart in hand</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>There are a lot of things in Chikusa's life that he can often blame on his partners, usually Ken, and today is no different. <br/><br/>Well, Ken and the mafia, but that doesn't really change much in his prior sentiment. The whole thing has to do with a boxing match, last he checked, he <em>thinks</em>, and two idiot blonds. Chikusa isn't really sure on the particular details. All he did was happen to wander back from a convenience store with some food that was supposed to last them another week, and right into an argument had at full volume in front of Kokuyo Land. <br/><br/>And so he's here, at Namimori Middle, being interrogated. <br/><br/>Kusakabe Tetsuya is a familiar name and face to him, if only because he is well versed in the man who he violently beat into critical condition with his yoyos before he took some of his teeth from his mouth. It would have been better if he'd never seen him, or had to deal with any of the Namimori Disciplinary Committee... but his luck is just continuing its streak of being bad, apparently. "As I said..." Chikusa sighs. "I'm not here because of Mukuro-sama... I'm just here to watch a match take place..." <br/><br/>Kusakabe's stare says he's <em>absolutely</em> dubious of such a claim, and, frankly, Chikusa can't even blame him for that. Mukuro really did cause quite a ruckus when they first arrived here in Japan... Even to this day, Chikusa is pretty sure the plan was questionable with how gaudy it was, but, well, whatever made Mukuro happy. It didn't work out, sure, but... it also did sort of work out. Chikusa isn't sure how to describe that, either, but the end result is the same no matter what: a man with a grudge and missing a couple of teeth. That have actually gotten replaced, he thinks? Well, good for him. Perhaps that's the benefit of working under Hibari Kyoya. <br/><br/>"Students from other schools are not permitted on Namimori Middle grounds unless for the purpose of a school festival or in the event of a sporting event taking place," Kusakabe says with a stoic face, which is impressive in its own right. Chikusa had thought he'd beaten him up fairly decently. Most mafiosi would have... Well, he'd say "flinched" but most of them are dead, so it's a moot point. "As the school festival is not planned for this month and there are no major games from any of the sports clubs, you will have to leave." <br/><br/>Ugh. How bothersome. Chikusa puffs out his cheeks and takes his time in figuring out exactly how he wants to frame this. Kusakabe already seems annoyed that he's here at all, and even moreso that he's not leaving immediately. Well, that's not his fault, now, is it? "Even if it's not official.... do minor matches really not count..." <br/><br/>"What could of sports match could you possibly be referring to?" <br/><br/>"Boxing." <br/><br/>Just one little word, and Kusakabe seems to understand <em>everything</em>. He pauses, a look of utter exasperation and surrender already thick on his face. Truly, some places - or, rather, the people in charge of those places - stand out in the memory for better or worse. "Would this be... a match that Boxing Club Captain Sasagawa Ryohei has set up?" <br/><br/>"He better have set it up... He's the person who wants to participate in it." <br/><br/>Giving up all the semblance of professionalism that a middle school helicopter pilot in the yakuza can possibly have, Kusakabe grinds the heel of his palm against his forehead. "These things often seem to be a matter of Sasagawa-san's ideas... since he is a part of an esteemed Namimori Middle school club as its captain, some measure of respect has to be given to his decisions, especially since it doesn't technically break any of the rules... However, Hibari-sama would not care for a criminal such as yourself wandering around without being observed carefully. Thus, I will accompany you to the boxing club training area until one of its members can watch over you, and then I will wait for your inevitable accomplice." <br/><br/>While he has to wonder what a group like the Disciplinary Committee, lead by Hibari Kyoya, can really say on matters of illegality or immorality... At least Kusakabe has enough sense to understand that this was never <em>Chikusa's</em> idea, and who exactly to look for that's responsible for it all. Does he plan on picking a fight with Ken, as the more troublesome one between them? That's really none of Chikusa's business. Ken would probably be happy going against either Sasagawa <em>or</em> Kusakabe. As for Chikusa himself? "That... works for me." He doesn't want to be out in the hot sun sweating up a storm any longer than he needs to. <br/><br/>He also doesn't necessarily want to run into Sasagawa Ryohei right off the bat, but his bad luck streak continues on its merry way as Kusakabe escorts him to the boxing club area, and the platinum blond menace to society bursts out of the door almost like he could smell them coming. "KUSAKABE!" Chikusa grimaces at the ecstatic shout, and thinks bells must be ringing in his ears from that alone. Unfortunately, Sasagawa doesn't stop. Ever. He keeps going. "Kakimoto too! Excellent!" He doesn't even wait for Kusakabe to explain the situation, instead darting forward and grabbing Chikusa's limp and unresisting body by the arms so that he can drag him closer. "Kusakabe, are you up for a quick match? I promise it will only take a couple of minutes, tops! Hibari can't complain about just a couple of minutes!" <br/><br/>Now that seems to be an outright lie, both in that it would take a couple of minutes <em>and</em> that Hibari wouldn't mind it... Or, at least, it would be a lie from any other person, but Sasagawa seems to genuinely believe the words coming out of his own mouth, judging by the way his eyes practically sparkle as he stares at Kusakabe. <br/><br/>Chikusa is expecting Kusakabe to outright refuse. He's not expecting the words used to be an exasperated, "That is what you said last time, Sasagawa-san, and you kept things going for a straight five hours!" <br/><br/>With a full laugh, Sasagawa rubs the back of his neck in a manner that would be sheepish when done by any other person, and just... doesn't stick when <em>he</em> does it. "Whoops! It was just such a fun match that I got completely wrapped up in it, Kusakabe!" He clenches one fist excitedly. "Then, when you're done with Disciplinary Committee duties for the day, please come and join the boxing club!" <br/><br/>Kusakabe's tired expression says that he has had this discussion a million times before, and is, to his great misfortune, expecting to have it a million more, possibly in this year alone. "I have to go back to my duties, Sasagawa-san," is all he says, since apparently no answer actually matters to Sasagawa Ryohei. <br/><br/>Well aware that he's been left behind as a sacrificial lamb to occupy Sasagawa's attention, Chikusa doesn't protest when Kusakabe makes his quick escape, or when the boxer in question whirls around to drag him into the boxing club's gym. It's only when they're inside and Chikusa is spun around with Sasagawa's hands on his shoulders does the boxer pause. "...Joshima isn't with you!" He sounds <em>genuinely</em> surprised by this fact.</p><p>Already, Chikusa is regretting that he decided to get up this morning, and that he got roped into any of this at all. But just not answering doesn't seem like the solution to dealing with this guy, so he heaves out another sigh before he reluctantly answers. "He had to run and go get something... he said that he would meet me up here for your fight.. Didn't you notice that I was a little bit early...?" <br/><br/>There is not a single thought in Sasagawa Ryohei's skull. One only needs to look into his blank stare to see it. "I just thought you were EXTREMELY into our match today!" he says, before he gives a good natured laugh. "But that's great! It would be a disaster if he decided to run away after we both got so pumped up the other day!" Before Chikusa can make a comment on <em>that</em> particular mess, Sasagawa looks at him with the same excited glint in his eye that he'd had when looking at Kusakabe. "Say, would you-" <br/><br/>"No," Chikusa says immediately, expending the effort necessary to cut straight through Sasagawa's words. <br/><br/>Dogs who'd just suddenly had their treat yanked out of their mouths couldn't look more shocked and upset than Sasagawa does in this moment. "You didn't even let me finish my question!"</p><p>"You were going to ask me... to box against you... right?" <br/><br/>Snapping his fingers, Sasagawa points at him and grins widely. "That's right! You must be <em>extremely</em> into boxing, just like I thought!" <br/><br/>He's tired. <em>He's so tired</em>. Everything was a mistake, but especially going along with Ken's demands, always. Chikusa wonders what would happen if he just... laid right there on the floor and refused to respond to anything. It's probably a bad idea, he knows that. He can't afford to do anything even remotely similar while this absolute... nuclear bomb of energy is right there in front of him. Instead, Chikusa figures showing him might work out far better than any attempt at using his words. "Do I look like the kind of person who boxes...?" As way of demonstration, he reaches down, and begins to tug the Kokuyo uniform further up along his arm. This would be easier if he were in the summer uniform, with its crisp and short sleeved white shirts... but he'll just make do. <br/><br/>Just a part of his lower arm enough should show why he's never bothered to get involved in boxing, or the kinds of physical confrontations that Ken so eagerly adores: his skin almost seems to cling to his bone alone, with little muscle or fat to get in the way. Chikusa suspects he always would have been a slim person, considering his height makes sure his weight is spread out far more... but his life is also not exactly one that has lent itself well to him weight more than a paper statue. Actually, a paper statue might weigh more than him. <br/><br/>It's a good sign, to see the way Sasagawa's eyes widen, because that means this is actually penetrating through that thick skull of his. The boxer reaches forward, and Chikusa actually permits those large rough hands of his to close around one of his wrists - something that can be done easily, even with just one hand. At least, one of Sasagawa's hands, apparently, and Chikusa feels a slight prickle go up along his spine to the back of his neck at the way his callouses rub against his skin. So thin, it's easy to see the veins there... and easy to touch, too. Well... For all that Sasagawa might be an idiot and loud, the way his hands feel on him isn't too bad. It reminds Chikusa of Ken. <br/><br/>"Hey, you're a part of the Kokuyo gang, right?" Sasagawa suddenly asks, drawing Chikusa's attention up to his face once again. "You guys get into all sorts of extreme trouble! How can you stay safe if you're so skinny like this!?" <br/><br/>Ugh... Sawada Tsunayoshi's group is always so strange. What is it any business of this guy if Chikusa is skinny, or can protect himself? Chikusa tilts his head to the side, but doesn't bother to ask. The tenth generation of the Vongola rarely makes any sense, for the most part, with the only exceptions being Hibari Kyoya and Gokudera Hayato. "I use weapons... Oh, I guess you never saw that." When they'd been trying to hunt down those who were connected to the Vongola, or the mafia in general, he'd agreed to let Ken take care of Sasagawa Ryohei on his own. It hadn't seemed to be something that Chikuas had to get involved in, at the time. <br/><br/>Still holding onto Chikusa's wrist with one hand, which is all he really needs, Sasagawa pumps one fist through the air exuberantly. "That's no excuse!!! Weapons won't work all the time!!! They break!!! People can rush in with a hard jab, and weapons won't help you there!!!" <br/><br/>That's kind of a ridiculous argument, if Chikusa is honest. Sure, weapons can break... but so can the human body. With him, and his inability to feel pain thanks to the Estraneo experiments, this is something that Chikusa is more than familiar with. Frankly, if something has to break, then he would prefer it to be one of his weapons. It's not because he has any particular care towards his body, really... but it's much easier to serve Mukuro-sama if his body isn't shattered every other month. Every other year is fine. <br/><br/>Well, even if he says that... Chikusa has to admit that Sasagawa Ryohei isn't entirely <em>wrong</em>, either. Being able to keep enemies at a distance is preferable, but what he prefers isn't what always happens. It's been better for him to have a rough understanding of how to deal with things when it comes to close quarters. Of course, the way he's chosen to deal with that is probably a lot different than how Sasagawa would prefer he deal with it. <br/><br/>"Well, even if you say that..." Experimentally, Chikusa tries to nudge his wrist out of Sasagawa's grip, and doesn't get much out of the attempt. The boxer probably doesn't even realize how tightly he's holding onto him still. "I'm not meant for that sort of thing." <br/><br/>What <em>Chikusa</em> means is that it's not his role for Mukuro-sama. Ken is already more than sufficient for any brute force or excellent combat skills, with his Channels giving him a stunning variety in terms of tactics, although Chikusa is pretty sure that he doesn't utilize them half as well as he could and instead relies on instinct. Ken, in other words, is meant for a show of force. But a person is only shows of force and nothing else is but a one-trick pony, easily manipulated and easily dealt with. Many mafia Families in Italy who tried to rely on only brute force and sheer numbers always invitably fell, whether to an enemy faction, the police, or Mukuro-sama himself. Chikusa is something a lot more subtle, and sometimes a lot more efficient... a knife in the back of someone not suspecting it. He's always been fine with that, honestly. It suits his personality fine, and ensures he can still assist Mukuro-sama.</p><p>What Sasagawa Ryohei <em>thinks</em> he means is apparently something else entirely, because he's suddenly right in Chikusa's face, eyes absolutely burning. Actually, his forehead might be burning too, although Chikusa is fairly positive that this guy was never shot in the forehead via chameleon gun by a fake five year old in a suit. "Don't say that kind of thing!!! Success in boxing only needs extreme will and extreme practice!!! If you join my boxing club, then I'll make sure to help you gain self confidence and know that you too can be an extreme boxing champion!!!" <br/><br/>That is <em>extremely</em> not what he meant at all. Chikusa stares at him, wondering if Ken would really be all that upset if he just... drugged this guy, and the two of them could deal with their dumb weird revenge match on their own some other time. That's probably overkill... Maybe. Actually, speaking of kill, could he just..? No, that would start up a feud with the Vongola again, and Mukuro-sama doesn't need that.... Ugh. How is he supposed to get out of this mess? <br/><br/>Well, if Sasagawa is going to read what he wants into whatever he says anyway... "I'll watch <em>you</em> practice," he replies, and waits while watching Sasagawa's expression carefully. <br/><br/>Sure enough, that seems to pep Sasagawa up considerably, and he gives a brilliant and beaming grin, full of teeth. Didn't those get knocked out at some point? Is this a sun thing? "Right! If we haven't met each other properly, then you've never seen the brilliance of boxing! Alright! I'll go through my stretches and warm ups, and then show you how great the sport really is! Once you see just a hint of it, you'll realize how great it is!" He gives a self satisfied nod, as if all he's said is absolute truth. <br/><br/>Well, at least it's made him let go of Chikusa's wrist, which is just as much of a blessing is at it's just a little bit disappointing. His hands hadn't been too bad; are all boxer's hands like that? Either way, Chikusa begins to slump off to get a look around the place while Sasagawa hops off towards what he can only presume are the locker rooms. <br/><br/>Honestly, while Mukuro-sama made sure to target the Namimori area, and especially those who attended this school... Chikusa never actually got a decent look around at any of it. There just hadn't been an opportune moment. Going straight at the school would be too bold of a plan, and they only had a select number of people to enact any plan in the first place. It had been better, by Mukuro-sama's reasoning, to just pick people off one by one, with clues that would either entice the Vongola, or with the logic that they'd hit someone in the list with a lead at some point. <br/><br/>It's almost sort of funny, in a way. Everything has relied upon this place, and yet Chikusa has only really been in the outside, such as when he and Ken watched the battle royale that was the Sky Ring battle, or straight towards the gymnasium of the school, which had been easy enough to pick out. But inside of a place like the boxing club... Chikusa looks over the ring that's been very properly set up right in the middle of the room, well lit so that there's no doubt about what's happening within it. Various chairs are set around the perimeter, whether to watch or relax. They're nothing fancy, but Chikusa is used to far worse. There are various pieces of exercise equipment around as well, that surprisingly seem not only well used but kept in good repair as well. Finally, at the very back is a trophy case, boasting no small amount of them either. <br/><br/>Well, it is Namimori. For whatever reason, it seems to attract talent like Sasagawa Ryohei and Yamamoto Takeshi, and, barring that, can and will utilize blatant threats. At least, that's what Chikusa can only assume, when it's run by a Disciplinary Committee like the run it is. <br/><br/>"Sorry that I can't show off a proper match for you until Joshima gets here!!!" Sasagawa tells him, jogging out of the locker rooms in bare feet and trunks. He already has boxing gloves on, but they don't seem to hinder him much at all as he wiggles up into the ring. "My club doesn't usually meet up on this day, so it's just me!!! But don't worry, you'll get an EXTREMELY incredible show!!!"<br/><br/>Satisfied with the limited amount of snooping he's done, Chikusa slumps into one of the chairs that are available, and does indeed at least take the time to watch Sasagawa begin his regular training and stretching. Why not? It's not like there's anything else to do while they wait for Ken to show up with whatever nonsense he went to go get. <br/><br/>Sasagawa isn't content to just let him watch, however. He jabbers away at Chikusa the entire time, seeming to possess endless stamina, breath, and talking ability. Most of it is just nonsense that Chikusa only has to make the bare minimum of response towards, like boxing tournaments or gushing about his sister. Chikusa does his best not to really take in the details of any of that, although he knows that he'll likely remember fragments of information anyway whether he wants to or not. <br/><br/>Other times... it's information that's not so bad to know. What he'll use such information for, Chikusa has no idea, but it's still <em>not bad</em>. Things like how him and some of the other Vongola Guardians are trying to practice more with their boxes, so that they have more experience instead of being forced to learn things on the fly, or about the trips to Italy some of the ninth generation want him to take all up until his senior year, where they want to make the move permanent. Does he even know that he should have much tighter lips than this? Chikusa is pretty sure he doesn't. Well, he's not above cheating in this way. <br/><br/>That said, it's kind of a surprise when the conversation suddenly veers towards him when Sasagawa says, "You know, it's a shame that you've never tried boxing before. You're really handsome as it is, so you'd be even better in a boxing uniform and with some muscles on you!!!"<br/><br/>There's... once more, quite a lot to take in from that sentence alone, and Chikusa blinks. He wasn't expecting a compliment like that, from this guy. "...What do you mean by handsome...?" Maybe it's just Sasagawa being blunt and strange in his own unique way, like he's been this entire conversation. <br/><br/>"You know!!! Handsome, extremely so!!! I bet you would be popular with a whole bunch of guys, and girls!!!"<br/><br/>...Well, that sure answers that. He's not sure if Sasagawa is extremely open minded, or if this is saying something more about him than anything else. Chikusa leans back in his chair, raising an eyebrow, and decides to just... double check on the obvious. "Including you...?"</p><p>"Absolutely!!!" Not even an ounce of hesitation. Incredible. While Chikusa is still dealing with this basic fact, Sasagawa keeps on going. "I mean, like I said, you would have to gain a little more muscle, but it's definitely a possibility!!! I mean, you have a really nice face, you know?" Stopping his stretching for a moment, Sasagawa bounds over to the ropes so that he can lean over them, looking at Chikusa. "Your eyes remind me of the sky, sometimes, when I've gone jogging in the early morning before school starts, and your hair is this really beautiful black!!! Hibari has the same kind of hair, but he's always gotten annoyed when I've pointed it out!!! But your hands are just a little too bony, you know? They felt like they could break apart when I held onto you!!!" <br/><br/>There's the distant feeling that he should be a little offended that Sasagawa thinks so little of him to think that he'd break so easily, but Chikusa can't quite manage it. Instead, he- his face is starting to feel a little weird, somehow, in a way that is vaguely familiar but also so alien to be impossible to connect. No one's ever complimented his <em>hair</em> like this. "What, are you gay?" he asks, and it's not an insult like it might be from other people's mouth, but just a dazed and genuine question. <br/><br/>Sasagawa manages to snap him out of it in record time when he just blankly blinks and goes, "Am I what?" <br/><br/>...God. He's so tired. But then, Chikusa guesses it makes sense that someone who apparently thinks about boxing and <em>literally nothing else</em> would have no idea about sexuality. He decides to go for the simpler approach. "Do you like men?" <br/><br/>"Of course!" Sasagawa cocks his head to the side, crossing his arms along the rope. "Doesn't <em>everyone</em> like men? And muscles! They're the greatest things in the world!" Some sort of thought finally seems to form in his head, and he perks up almost immediately in concern. "Do <em>you</em> not like men, Kakimoto?" <br/><br/>Normally, he would just ignore most other people who'd ask him that sort of question, on the basis that the vast majority will never affect his life... but in this case, Chikusa finds himself leaning back in his chair and answering. "Mm... No, I like men too." While he's never been a person to care if he pleases other people or not... It's still not <em>entirely</em> bad to see the way Ryohei happily grins at that. <br/><br/>Now that he's actually participating in the conversation besides just vague noises to show he's still alive, Chikusa is more focused on Sasagawa... and, more importantly, the direction of Sasagawa. In particular, there's a window just behind him across the gym. Chikusa initially hadn't thought too much of it, besides the initial acknowledgment that it was likely meant to be opened during hotter days so that the boxers in the club didn't die from overheating.<br/><br/><em>Now</em>, however... Now his thoughts twist and perk up into something different as his eyes catch the slightest bit of unsuspecting movement near it... pitch black, nothing at all like the beige uniforms that belong to Namimori, or the green of Kokuyo. <br/><br/>Chikusa has managed to survive a long time while being an enemy, whether he asked to be or not, of the entire underworld. Some of it, clearly, has been thanks to Mukuro-sama, one of the strongest men in the world. (Chikusa knows now that Sawada Tsunayoshi and Hibari Kyoya stand right up there with him.) Yet Mukuro-sama couldn't protect them all the time, and didn't want to, either. Chikusa's keen eyesight is one way that he's accomplished this... and the other is his ability to recognize danger. <br/><br/>This is danger. It couldn't be more clear. <br/><br/>His mind begins to flick through just about every single enemy they've ever made throughout the years, and then begins to whittle that number down by taking into consideration those they <em>didn't</em> completely wipe out. There aren't that many, he thinks... And probably fewer still that would try to take out Mukuro Rokudo or any of his lot now that there are rumors abounds of how he's the Vongola's Mist Guardian. Yet revenge is a tempting drug; Chikusa knows that for a fact. And if they think he's the weakest link.... <br/><br/>He swings himself upright onto his own two feet, yawning into one hand. "Do you want to go outside?" he asks Sasagawa, not because he particularly needs or wants his help, but rather because it wouldn't hurt to have one more loud distraction on his side while he takes care of this latest rat. As an assassin himself, Chikusa is well aware of all the ways that make a hit easier to accomplish, and the things that throw a would-be silent killer off their game. One of the most important things would be "schedule", if he had to say. Either things that the assassin knows their target has to get to ahead of time, like a meeting with someone, or a schedule born more of habit, such as eating breakfast at the exact same time every single day for years on end. <br/><br/>If he had to guess here... Well, it's not as though Sasagawa is a quiet person. It's probably been easy to overhear, one way or another, how he has a private match with them on a day when almost no one else is meant to be on the school grounds, besides the ever present Disciplinary Committee and maybe a couple of teachers. How could one ask for a better place to try it, when their home base is a lot harder to catch unawares? <br/><br/>Best to surprise them with him suddenly moving from the place he's supposed to stay put at, and be with company instead of on his own. It'll probably buy him a little bit of time as they have to quickly reassess the situation. <br/><br/>Fortunately, he doesn't have to worry too hard on if Sasagawa will agree. Almost immediately, he's hurling himself over the ropes and landing onto the floor with a heavy thud. "What a great idea!!! We can go for a run outside to help warm ourselves up!" <br/><br/>Chikusa doesn't remember suggesting exercise... or imply in any way that he wants to go running. Well, he'll deal with that when he needs to. Chikusa just shrugs, and begins to walk out towards the door, ignoring the way Sasagawa sprints ahead before returning to his side as though to try and herd him faster. Faintly, he's reminded of Ken. Is this a blond thing, he wonders...?<br/><br/>They don't stumble onto the assassin in plain sight, which would have been amusing, but Chikusa still manages to catch sight of <em>something</em> at the corner before it disappears so quickly that a regular person would assume they'd seen something. They're going to have to bait this one out, somehow... "The school seems empty," Chikusa says, actually speaking louder and more clearly than he normally does. Not enough to be <em>suspicious</em>, but more than his usual mutters and soft spoken nature, definitely. It's a careful line to balance on, but he wants to make sure that this conversation can be overheard, if one tries hard enough. And he's fairly certain his assassin will try.</p><p>It's a good thing that he doesn't have to really worry about the same with Sasagawa. Much like he apparently didn't know the meaning of <em>gay</em>, or that apparently people are anything but queer with an appreciation towards men, he doesn't seem to know what "volume control" is either. He immediately launches into conversation with only that little prompting, his voice probably able to be heard all throughout the entire school. It also has the unexpected bonus of making him stop, for a minute, trying to get Chikusa to hurry up. He didn't know that, but he'll gladly accept the benefit. <br/><br/>There's also the benefit of Sasagawa just never shutting up, which means Chikusa only needs to make the occasional vague input resembling conversation while the majority of his attention is focused on his surroundings. From what it sounds like, he was right in that it's only a couple members of the Disciplinary Committee, and even less teachers... And either party is likely to stay far away from Sasagawa, with how loud and annoyingly energetic he is. That means their stalker will definitely make an attempt soon... It's just a matter of waiting. <br/><br/>It takes a little more than five minutes for a move to finally be done, and it's Chikusa's ears that catch it, not his eyes. It's inbetween Sasagawa's words, when he needs to remember to catch his breath, that he hears it: the sound of metal sliding, something slashing through the air. Chikusa doesn't think too hard when one of his hands grabs Sasagawa by the nape, forcing both of them down low to the floor, and he likewise doesn't look to see just what throwing instrument was used to try and get one of them in the back. Not a gun, which is good, and Chikusa is glad that they're in Japan, where it's harder to get one of those even when smuggling it through unsavory means. <br/><br/>He has to give them a little credit, however: just a quick glance at the weapon of choice shows that the angel had to come from high above, the rooftop most likely. The aim looks poor, too, since it would have curved to hit Sasagawa instead of him. Well, the more you distance yourself from a target, the bigger chance you have to make mistakes. Chikusa doesn't think on it for too long or too hard. Instead, he just gets up onto his feet, and immediately leaps forward to one of the school window frames. <br/><br/>Living on his own, whether in the forest or in a city, has given him a few unique skills, and even stranger ones with the kind of lifestyle that he's lead since childhood. One of those skills is climbing, even when it comes to a building like this. The window frames give him just enough footholds to make it up, and his long limbs help reach what would be difficult for some other people. Maybe he should be scared, or worried about hurting himself if he falls... but Chikusa doesn't think about that. He just climbs. <br/><br/>Apparently, he's not the only kind of person who feels confident in doing something like this. He's halfway up the building when he realizes that Sasagawa is right besides him - well, as "right besides him "as he can be when he's using another line of windows. When he sees Chikusa glancing over at him, he gives another one of his broad grins. "I'll have to put this into my training regimen!!!" <br/><br/>He really doesn't get this guy. <br/><br/>That ultimately doesn't matter, however. What matters is when they finally reach the rooftop in record time, just in time to see a man in typical mafia black try to make it out of the exit with an enormous bag slung over his shoulder. Chikusa doesn't think, only acts, rolling over the edge of the roof while his hand jerks into his pocket. By the time he rolls upright again, his arm is moving at the exact same time. He has a lot of reach with his yoyos, and today is no exception as it slams into the would-be assassin's legs. Right behind the knees. Perfect. <br/><br/>Chikusa keeps moving, already snapping back the first yoyo as he twists around again for the momentum, and his second yoyo goes out even as the assassin tries to regain his foot. A blow to the head again, knocking them over with a shout. <br/><br/>His mind is churning, deciding if he wants to waste a barrage of needles and well fought-for poison, or if he just wants to see if a little more bludgeoning or strangling might do the job just fine. In the half second it takes for him to even begin those thoughts, Sasagawa suddenly charges ahead. He's light speed on his feet, actually, and Chikusa doesn't even have a chance to blink before his fist is in the assassin's face. While Chikusa jerks his yoyos back into his palms, he takes a look over at the hitman. Completely unconscious, eyes rolled in the back of his head and mouth wide open. <br/><br/>It had been a fact he'd known beforehand, that Sasagawa really is a powerful fighter, a changed man from the time when Ken first jumped him in the middle of the street on an otherwise unremarkable morning... but it's different to see it in action. <br/><br/>A quick look around the rest of the rooftop, and the school at large with his new vantage point, helps Chikusa feel that this particular hitman had been working on his own, and there's no need for him to worry about it for much longer. As he turns away from the edge, Sasagawa gives a surprised shout. "Hey!!!" Chikusa jerks his head, blinking over at him. At some point, the boxer had wandered over to kneel besides the hitman with a thoughtful look on his face. "I know this guy!!! He was in a meeting between the other Vongola generation and some Family!!! I remember the head guy hadn't seemed super happy about it, but Brow Jr. had said it would be fine!!!"<br/><br/>...Oh.<br/><br/>Chikusa sighs, slumping on over to Sasagawa. Things are suddenly making a lot more sense, now, and he's kind of bitter and annoyed about it. Well, bitter might be a strong word. More like he's exhausted. "What do you want to do about him, then?" he asks, plopping down onto the ground on the other side of the unconscious body. This is Officially none of his business, and he should have realized a lot sooner that it wasn't his business. <br/><br/>Sasagawa rubs at his chin, knuckles red but otherwise unaffected from slamming into another person's face. "I guess I should call Sawada!!! He would know who to call about this, or even Reborn would have an idea." He grins up at Chikusa. "I'll have to go back to the club room in order to get my phone, but we probably shouldn't just leave this guy here!!!" <br/><br/>So there's some common sense in that skull after all... Chikusa is impressed. Not so impressed that he's going to play babysitting duty with an unconscious body, however, or, god forbid, carry it. He nods his head down at the hitman. "Alright... Pick him up, and we can get going..."</p><p>They've made it down all the stairs down to the ground floor before Sasagawa speaks up again, grinning at him. "Oh, right!!! I changed my mind." <br/><br/>Mid-yawn, Chikuksa blinks back. "Changed your mind... on what?" <br/><br/>"On what makes a man attractive!" Leaving one hand to keep the hitman still where he's slung over Sasagawa's shoulder, the boxer clenches his free fist. "You look really frail, like you're going to break any second, and I'm really worried about how tough your hands are... But you reacted really quickly when we got up onto the rooftop! I've never seen anybody move as fluidly as you did! And your fingers just- shmrwow!" Chikusa has no idea what that word even means, but he's <em>pretty</em> sure it's not Japanese. "They looked beautiful with the way they brought you up onto the rooftop, and how you used your yoyos!" <br/><br/>There it is again, that strange sensation along his face. "....What. So you don't think muscles are beautiful now..." <br/><br/>"Muscles are definitely the most beautiful," Sasagawa declares, nodding authoritatively, like this is a conversation that needs that level of seriousness. Yet in no time at all, once again, he's giving that sunrise glow of a grin again. "But I think there's something to being so sharp and fluid like you are, Kakimoto!" <br/><br/>What is he even supposed to say about that? Chikusa glances away, feeling like he's itching in his own skin, and hotter than he thought the sun would be for today. Ken still isn't here, and he's stuck around while Sasagawa goes to call his boss for advice on what to do with an unconscious hitman. The Vongola, a group that is technically his enemy and sort of an awkward ally in process, has their sun guardian... flirting with him? Is this flirting? Or is it just a complete lack of a filter? Chikusa has no idea what it is, and about as much of an idea on what he should do about it. <br/><br/>The boxing club training room's door was left open when the two of them first left it, from a lack of care on Sasagawa's part apparently, and it's all clear when Chikusa looks it over. The hitman gets dumped onto the floor, tied to the boxing ring ropes, and it only takes a few minutes for Sasagawa to make a call to the Sawada residence. When he's finished, he comes bouncing out of the locker room, cheery as ever. "Reborn said that they'd have someone over in a little bit, and then the previous gen will take care of this guy!!!" he says, with absolutely no awareness for what that likely means in the mafia. <br/><br/>Faintly, Chikusa wonders if he'll get any strange looks from Vongola underlings if he hangs around. He soon decides that he doesn't really care, and leans back in the same chair he'd had at the start of this whole mess, yawning once more. "Good..." That means he doesn't have to take care of it in the end, and that's all he really cares about. <br/><br/>After a... "warm up" like that, Chikusa assumed that Sasagawa would go back to training and bouncing around in the ring, or doing push ups, stuff like that. Instead, he looks over Chikusa before wandering over. "Hey!!! Can I do something?" <br/><br/>Well. That's certainly one way to make Chikusa immediately wary, although he supposes it doesn't have to be the absolute worse case scenario. Not with someone like Sasagawa, anyway, not from what he's seen. "What...?" <br/><br/>He's expecting an offer to join the boxing club. A request to spar with him. Instead, Sasagawa looks pleased as hell and asks- <br/><br/>"Can I call you Chikusa?"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Earth Flame Day: Accidentally Saving the Day </p><p>This is one of my favorite graphics to have made for this week, ftr, and I had to use a Chikusa image from a doujin because god knows this boy never smiles otherwise</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>